Anfängerguide - DOs and DON'Ts
Was sollte ich im Rollenspiel vermeiden? Es gibt einige Totsünden, jene die Lust auf RP sehr schnell verringern. Ich werde hier einige Sachen erläutern. Es sind keine Regeln an die man sich unbedingt halten muss, allerdings ist es tortzdem gerne gesehen wenn man sich daran hällt. Godmoding Das Über-Powern seines Charakters, sodass es die realen Grenzen überschreitet. Mein Charakter kann nicht 20, gutaussehend ohne Kratzer bei dreifachen heroischen Kriegsteilnahmen sein, gleichzeitig Sänger und Scharfschütze und wasweisich.... Keiner will mit einem überstarken, unbesiegbaren Charakter spielen. Stärken sind gut, aber bitte angemessen. Behalte folgende Faustregel im Kopf: Mein char kann entweder * eine Sache außergewöhnlich gut - '''oder' * ''Zwei Sachen "normal" - '''oder' * ''Drei Sachen "so lala" Wenn mein Krieger der stärkste und gefürchtetste ist, dann wird er keine weiteren großartigen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Ein Top-Class-manager ist halt nur auch in seinem Management ein Top-Ass, aber nicht als Zimmermann. Ein normaler Mensch hat meistens zwei Steckenpferde, grob gesagt eine Leistung und ein Hobby. Ich kann aber auch Babysitten, zeitung austragen und den Rasen mähen, natürlich. Aber für all diese Sachen zusammen muss ich keine Zeit investieren mich zu spezifizieren. Je spezifizierter Eine Aufgabe ist und je mehr sie Zeit und Übrung gebraucht, desto weniger solche Aufgaben kann eine Person erlernen. Gebt eurem Charakter Ecken und Kanten, macht ihn "verletzlich". as macht einen Charakter erst wirklich interessant. Beispiele von Godmodding: * Besondere Abstammung / Auserwähltheit (Reinkarnation eines Gottes etc. Krieger des Lichts sind ok, haben aber definitiv ihre Schwächen!) * Eine so großeMacht zu spielen, dass man den Anführern der Städte was zu sagen hätte * Einen Charakter spielen der jedem Angriff ausweichen kann und alle besiegt * Emotes nutzen, die Kontrolle über andere Charaktere ausdrücken Metagaming Metagaming ist das Nutzen von OOC-Informationen im IC. Solche Leute werden ungerne ins Spiel eingezogen und zerstören den Spielspaß. Nähere Informationen unter "Die Begriffe IC und OOC" Retconning - Der Rollback Ein Retcon ist das Zurücksetzen der bespielten Timeline - also das Rückgängigmachen von Ereignissen. Durch das Zurücksetzen der eigenen Geschichte nimmt man anderen Spielern ihre Grundlage und ihr RP weg. Grundsätzlich sollte jeder in der Lage sein, mit dem Geschehenen zu leben - auch mit dem Chartod! Im realen Leben lässt sich auch nicht alles vermeiden. Es gibt Momente die so einen Eingriff erfordern, aber JEDER BETEILIGTE sollte sich damit einverstanden erklären. Dies kann keine Person alleine entscheiden! Copychatting Das Imitieren anderer Charaktere und ihrer Geschichte / Handlungen. Nur weil jemand die Idee hatte einen singenden Barden zu spielen, muss nicht jeder es gleich nachmachen. Nur weil jemand eine Taverne eröffnet und damit Erfolg hat, müssen nicht gleich drei weitere Tavernen entstehen. Niemand möchte dem Spiegelbild seines Charakters entgegentreten. Habt eigene Ideen! Autoritäten missachten Auch wenn du der obercoole bist. Steht vor dir eine Wache, so hast du Respekt zu haben. Steht vor dir ein Vorgesetzter - ebenso. Auch vor einem Nunh solltest du Respekt haben. Diese Leute spielen eine höhere Position und - solange sie diese fair ausspielen - hast du sie so zu behandeln. Eine Wache kann nicht wirklich ihre Kollegen rufen, ein Nunh nicht seinen Stamm - oder dich einfach umbringen. Aber dennoch haben sie ein Recht darauf, so wahrgenommen zu werden. Denn wärst du in Wirklichkeit dort und beleidigst einen Nunh, könntest du wirklich direkt sterben. Vergess das nicht. Mitten in einer Stadt zauber wirken Man sollte sich im Rollenspiel immer bewusst sein wo man sich gerade aufhällt und welche Begebenheiten es dort hat. Große Städte sind meistens mit einer eigenen Stadtwache besetzt. Man sollte sich im Rollenspiel also mehrmals überlegen ob man mitten in der Taverne nun einen Feuerzauber wirkt nur um sich einen kleinen Scherz zu erlauben. Rein von der Engine her könnte solch ein Zauber zwar nur Mobs töten, aber im Rollenspiel kann ein Feuerball die komplette Taverne anzünden. Demnach kann man davon ausgehen, dass der Tavernenbesitzer oder die Schankmaid nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist und sicherlich einige Kontakte zu der Stadtwache hegt, um diese relativ schnell vor Ort zu haben. Natürlich sind die Wachen im Spiel nur NPC's, die sich nicht bewegen, aber dennoch sollte man sich den Konsequenzen bewusst sein. Immerhin kann es auch Spieler geben, die genau solch eine Wache bespielen. Permanent mit schwerer Rüstung und Waffe unterwegs sein Zwar sind viele Spieler sehr verliebt und stolz auf ihe erfarmte Rüstung, allerdings sollte man sich auch bewusst sein wann es klüger ist die Waffe einfach mal in einer Ecke ab zu stellen. Um zu dem Tavernenbeispiel zurück zu kommen: Ich denke keine Schankmaid wäre besonders glücklich darüber wenn ein großer in Rüstung verpackter Mann mit Stangenwaffe vor ihr steht und ein Bier bestellen möchte. Dies zählt natürlich auch für öffentliche Orte im Rollenspiel wie die Gilden. Zudem haben Rüstungen und Waffen ein Gewicht. Sollte euer Charakter also nach einer langen Reise in der Stadt angekommen sein, so wird er sicher froh sein seine Rüstung ablegen zu können. Mit einem Mount in Geschäfte oder die Taverne stürmen Habt ihr es schon einmal erlebt, dass eure Haustür von einem Pferd eingerannt wird? Ich glaube nicht. Im Rollenspiel denke ich sollte man es auch nicht unbedingt drauf einlegen die Schankmaid mit einer eingetrampelten Tür zu begrüßen. Es sei denn man ist ein Rüpel und legt es auf Ärger an. *g* Da die Städte von der Engine her allerdings gar nicht beritten werden, sollte hoffentlich keiner auf die Idee kommen IC mit seinem Mount auf zu tauchen. Natürlich kann es durchaus sein, dass die Stadtwache oder Briefkurriere in der Stadt mit Chocobos unterwegs sind, allerdings sollte man auch hier Konsequenzen und Umgebung beachten. Es wird sicherlich einige Charaktere geben, die gerne zu Fuß unterwegs sind und ungerne vom geliebten Federvieh umgerannt werden wollen. Selbiges gilt für eure Pets. Denkt über die Konsequenzen nach wenn ihr euren Bomber IC mit in eine Taverne nehmen wollt. ;D Plötzlich ausloggen und nicht mehr auftauchen Es kann natürlich vorkommen, dass man wegen der Internetverbindung einen Disconnect hat und dann wieder zurück kommt. Man findet immer kurz Zeit seinem Spieler zu sagen, dass man plötzlich weg muss. Selbst wenn es nur ein 'Muss weg, gibt Probleme' ist. Stehen gelassen werden ist nicht nur in der echten Welt doof, sondern auch im RP. Immerhin steht man dann IC mit seinem Charakter da und weis nicht was man plötzlich tun soll, immerhin ist der Mitspieler gerade plötzlich verschwunden. Endweder nimmt man zu einem anderem Zeitpunkt das RP wieder auf und macht da weiter wo man aufgehört hat oder man muss sich gezwungenermassen etwas für das Verschwinden des anderen Charakters überlegen. 'Hummeln im Arsch ' Soll heissen, dass ihr es vermeiden solltet permanent euren Charakter zu bewegen oder mit ihm zu springen. Denn so wie ihr eueren Charakter steuert, so läuft er auch im RP. Viele OoC'ler legen es gerne darauf an und stören Rollenspiel gerne, indem sie permanent wild herum springen und um die Rpler herum rennen. Als Rollenspieler selbst sollte es also kein Problem sein einfach da zu bleiben wo sich der Charakter auch gerade IC befindet. Natürlich könnt ihr euch für kurzen Zeitraum OoC-Bewegen, um euch beispielsweise etwas an zu schauen, aber bitte lasst eure Mitspieler das dann wissen!